


I'm Here

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [27]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony watches Kris sleep after Kris's tough day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 Song - Candle on the Water - Pete's Dragon

Anthony rolls onto his side and rests his head on his hand as he watches Kris sleep. He knows how much the other man has been through lately. He had finally hit his sophomore season slump. He also knows how close Kris has been to giving up. Anthony’s been right there for him. He’s been in Kris’s shoes. Okay, so Kris is a better player and hitter than he is, but he has been there.

Tonight had been the worst of it. Along with Kris not having a good day at the plate, he struggled in the field as well. That’s definitely something Kris isn’t used to. No one is used to seeing him struggle like this. Anthony is struggling with how to make Kris feel better. In the end the only thing that he can come up with is simply making sure Kris knows he’s there.

Anthony reaches over and combs his fingers through Kris’s hair. He hopes that Kris remembers that he’s always here for him. He’ll help him through anything he possibly can. He leans over and kisses Kris’s forehead. “I’m here, Babe.”


End file.
